


Coming Out

by caramelariana



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Coming Out, Daikeru, Football | Soccer, M/M, Taito (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot more riding on this game than the championship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I can correctly identify a soccer ball, and that is the limit of my knowledge for the game. As such, certain liberties may have been taken.

Takeru found Ken and Hikari among the crowd in the stands and stepped quickly to sit beside them. Hikari gave him a quick hug and Ken smiled at him over her shoulder. "Well, this it," said the blunet.

  
Takeru smiled nervously. "So it is." It was the national soccer championship, and Daisuke had led their school's team this far. It would be the last game the redhead ever played for their high school. Scouts and news cameras stalked the arena. Daisuke had expressed the same confidence that came naturally to him, but Takeru was nervous for him. He was nervous for other reasons as well--best not to think of that lest he chicken out.

  
He swallowed his anxiety and searched the streaming crowds for the rest of their group. They had pooled their money together and bought the best seats they could afford as soon as they were on sale. Though Yamato had sniffed at the presumption that they would need the tickets, he had secretly upgraded the seats. The only seats ahead of them were those reserved for the press and scouting agents. Sometimes it paid to know a relatively famous rock star.

  
Said musician plopped gracefully beside Takeru. He smiled at his older brother and the brunet that was always attached to his hip. Takeru wondered if his and Daisuke's planned stunt would encourage Yamato and Taichi to reveal their carefully guarded secret. He had no proof the secret existed, but he was willing to bet money on it.

  
Soon the other seats were claimed by their friends. They chatted amiably and tried to catch up over the noise of the crowd. Time passed quickly as they laughed and ate the snacks Taichi frequently jumped up to grab. They had just finished teasing Miyako about her most recent crush when a voice over the speaker called for the crowd's attention.

  
They sat and cheered through the fanfare that came with such an event. Excitement rippled through the group as their friend's team entered the field, jumping up to give a standing ovation and calling out Daisuke's name. The redhead turned to them and grinned. He found Takeru's gaze and winked.

  
The game started in earnest. The skill and passion of the players didn't allow for any kind of warm up. If you weren't ready to lay it all out on the field from the whistle blow, you had no business playing. Gasps and exclamations emerged from the crowd as players on both sides tried to get away with subtle tricks and complicated moves. Takeru watched with bated breath.

  
Several times his friends tried to talk to him about certain plays. Comments flew around him. At one point Taichi jumped up and began swearing at the referee and Yamato had to yank him back down. Takeru tried his best to participate, but his friends quickly gave up on trying to engage him. Hikari just kept giving him knowing smiles.

  
In the last minutes of the game Daisuke fell victim to an intentional kick to his shin. He stumbled over the ball he was dribbling and winced as he fell. Takeru jumped up as the whistle blew and shouted, "Foul!" He wasn't the only spectator to do so, but he soon noticed his friends staring at him.

  
"I think they know that," Yamato said, clearly amused as he nodded toward the field. They were lining up for a penalty shot.

  
Takeru lowered back to his seat, feeling his face go red. He supposed it was unusual for him to get so riled up. He muttered something unintelligible and kept his gaze on Daisuke. At this short distance he could see the slight limp as the soccer star walked over to take his penalty kick. Their eyes met as a ref talked with Daisuke, presumably ensuring Daisuke was okay to continue playing. Daisuke smiled confidently and nodded, keeping his eyes on Takeru as he did so.

  
The ref seemed satisfied and Daisuke turned to face his shot. The whistle blew and there was no time to hold a breath before Daisuke cleanly shot the ball over the goalie’s arms and into the goal. He held a fist up in triumph and the crowd screamed. The score was now tied and there was only a minute left in the game.

  
All conversation was halted for the last minute of the game. Even if someone wasn't riveted by the quick foot work on the field, nothing could be heard over the noise in the stadium. As the seconds ticked down, Odaiba had the ball. A pass to number thirty-nine and Daisuke shot the ball toward the goal before being taken down by his opponent's dive. The buzzer sounded just as the ball skimmed past the goalie's fingers and connected with the net.

  
A flood of green and white erupted from the stands as Odaiba's fans screamed in triumph. Daisuke's grin split his face as he was descended upon by his team. Takeru was jumping up and down with the rest of his friends as Daisuke was raised above his teammates’ shoulders. Soon the victors were swept up in a wave pushing toward the field. Takeru tried to stay close to his friends as they fought their way toward Daisuke.

  
Suddenly a small hole opened with a clear shot to Daisuke and Takeru was unceremoniously pushed through. He whirled around to see Hikari grinning at him. He mouthed his thanks. She just rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion with her hands. He smiled and moved to turn.

  
He never got a chance as strong arms wrapped him from behind. His heart fluttered at the sensation of wet lips grinning against his neck. He loosened the grip and turned in the embrace, grin matching that of his champion. "Congratulations Daisuke!"

  
His voice was too soft to hear above the crowd, but somehow Daisuke did. His smile softened. "That winning shot was for you," he said.

  
A bubble seemed to have appeared around the pair and the noise faded away. It was as if they were the only two in the field. "You're a sap," Takeru whispered, trying to hide his embarrassment.

  
Daisuke's eyes sparkled. "Absolutely," he responded. And then his lips captured Takeru's in a deep kiss.

  
Neither of them paid attention to the gasps and catcalls as people became aware of their embrace. Neither saw the flashes or heard the clicks of cameras going off. And if in the morning the newspapers reported that Japan's brightest soccer recruit was gay, well, that had been the plan anyway.


End file.
